How to Provide Temporary Housing for Italians
by therandomlottie
Summary: For once, Lovino doesn't refuse Antonio's invitation to Spain! Okay, not at first. But by the time Lovi wants to leave, he's already there. A SpaMano (Spain / Romano) fanfic! Rated T for Lovino's colorful language and some suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, it's the weekend! Lovino thought as he strutted down the street. I'm so tired of having to work all the time. In truth, Lovino never really had to worry about much. He felt no need to fight in the wars (Antonio had that covered), he wasn't drowning in debt, and nothing destructive was happening. Lovino's days consisted of arguing needlessly and plotting against a certain potato-loving bastard. Besides, if he was working on all the things he should have been, the weekend would be no sort of break at all.

Still, he now crossed his arms and stared ahead with glaring hazel eyes, kicking at the cobblestone street. He studied the Spanish capital of Madrid ruthlessly, even if most people would say it was a beautiful place. It's too loud out here and the smoke stinks. Luckily, Lovino was just passing through. He had no intentions of actually staying in Spain. On the contrary, he had only come because Antonio insisted upon it. And now that he was here, Lovino decided that it was pointless.

"Forget this!" Lovino shouted out. A few chattering passerby jumped and stared at him as if he was crazy. There's no reason I should have to come here just because he tells me to! That bastard can handle being without me every second of the day. Besides, I hate being in this stupid town! "Dammit, why does he always have to be in such loud places?!"

"Lovi?" a familiar voice made itself clear only aways behind Lovino. "Lovi!" Before Lovino had any time to react, he felt that man clasp his hands over his shoulders and pull Lovino into a hug. Curse words were already pouring from Lovino's lips as he struggled to tip his head back. "You actually came!" A man with sparkling green eyes, dark and curly hair, and an annoyingly wide smile grinned down at Lovino.

"Dammit, let me go!" Lovino seethed, cheeks glowing pink. Antonio chuckled and loosened his grip, allowing Lovino to break away and spin to face him. "What was that about?!"

"Sorry, Lovi, I couldn't help it!" Antonio said. "I didn't think you'd actually come. This is the first time I didn't have to drag you over!"

"Shut up, I was already leaving. I hate this city. I don't even know why I came!"

"Yeah, I know!" Antonio looked like he was about to burst with excitement. "That's why I rented a summer home for when you came over!" He stood there, arms extended expectantly, eyes twinkling. Meanwhile, Lovino was at a loss of words thanks to Antonio's stupid generosity.

"You did... What?" Lovino finally asked (after a very long and uncomfortable silence).

"It's this pretty house, with a big garden and open sky everywhere! There's no other houses for miles, so it's really quiet and the air isn't all smoky!" Antonio said. "What do you think?"

"Uh... Um..." Lovino furrowed his brow, trying to find the words. "It's stupid. If you're there, it's not going to be quiet. And if there aren't any houses for miles, that means you can do whatever the hell you want to me!"

"Lovi, we've lived together before!" Antonio whined. "I've never done anything bad to you!"

"Yes you have! You're always hugging me and calling me 'Lovi~' and all sorts of other stupid things!" Antonio rolled his eyes, giving a slight chuckle in response. "If you got a country house, why're you in Madrid?"

"Because, Lovi!" Antonio sighed. "Like I said before, I always end up having to drag you over!"

"Whatever. I'm going home now." Lovino spun on his heel and began to stomp away.

"Aha, I knew you'd do that, Lovi!" Next thing Lovino knew, he felt a hand wrap around his elbow and pull him backwards.

"Hey! No! Stop, dammit!" Lovino tried to wrest his arm from Antonio's grip, but it was futile. The older man was a heck of a lot stronger, and once his mind was set, he wasn't easily swayed.

"This is going to be so fun, Lovino!"

*A very long and rather eventless walk then proceeded. Well, it was loud, but that noise was pretty one-sided. Hence, the walk was eventless.*

"How does it look?" Antonio folded his arms proudly, staring at his summer home. It was a beautiful two-story villa. Of course, it had a large garden in the back, ripe tomatoes already blooming (Lovino cursed inwardly when he realized that his mouth was watering). For some reason, there was a huge pool in the front. The setting sun painted the water a warm orange.

"This is too much. And why a pool?"

"Aww, I knew Lovi would love it!" Antonio cooed, wrapping his arms around Lovino's neck.

"That's not what I said!"

"It doesn't matter what you said. I can see it in your eyes." In only a few moments, Antonio was a few feet back, rubbing an aching jaw.

"Bastard, that's what you get!" Lovino crossed his arms and looked over to the setting sun. It was getting dark out, and a crisp chill tussled his hair. Lovino shivered slightly. "Now show me inside before it gets too dark." Antonio blinked in surprise at the sudden change of tone, but nodded nonetheless.

The inside of the villa was just as polished and cozy as the outside. Off to the left was a dining room, furnished with a sturdy table and love-seats instead of chairs. Noticing this, Lovino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Beyond that was a small kitchen. Boxes of pasta stacked upon each other, and a bowl of ruby-red tomatoes lay beside that. At this detail, Lovino's hands curled into fists. To the right was a plain living room, with plush couches, a coffee table, and a variety of bottled wines on top of it. Not to mention the silver-framed photo of Lovino as a child. Okay, that was too much. Lovino spun around and threw a punch at the Spaniard, who made sure to dodge just in time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, YOU BASTARD?"

"I was just trying to make you feel at home!" Antonio said. Lovino couldn't help but notice the amusement riding in his voice.

"You better not have done anything to my bedroom!" Lovino threatened, pulling back his arm.

"Nothing too drastic." Antonio winked. Without a second thought, Lovino raced up the stairs straight ahead, where the bedrooms should have been. But when he got up there, there was only a huge luxury bathroom and one room. That room had only one round bed in the center, red bed curtains skimming the floor around it.

"V-Very funny, jerk." Lovino laughed weakly. "So I guess my bedroom's downstairs?" he turned to the man who had followed him up, a flimsy smile flickering on his face.

"Huh? No, we're sharing a room." Antonio said. Lovino's jaw dropped.

"THAT'S THE FINAL STRAW, YOU DAMN BASTARD!" This time, Lovino got ready to kick him. Just as Antonio braced himself, a loud growl interrupted them. Antonio gave a playful simper to the Italian, who was as red as a tomato as he glanced down to his stomach.

"Hungry?" Antonio asked. "No... Was it the squirrels?"

"Shut up. Right now. I mean it." Lovino flushed. "It's your fault for not feeding me."

"Is that a command for dinner?" Antonio pointed down the stairs. "So, pasta then?"

"Yes." Lovino mumbled. "Pasta."

"Awww, Lovi~!" Antonio ran his hand through Lovino's hair, messing it up as much as he could whilst staying away from the curl.

"Just go make the pasta!" Lovino snapped, slapping his hand away and trying to flatten his hair. Hell, he'd had enough of Antonio's coddling. The dinner, at least, better be good.


	2. Chapter 2

The two were in the kitchen. Antonio stood by the pot, twirling a plastic spoon through the pasta. Lovino sat at a chair, elbow on the counter and resting his head on his hand, watching Antonio work. Antonio began to hum a cheerful little tune as he worked, looking every once in a while to his guest. When he did look, though, Lovino couldn't help but notice every little detail about him. Even if Antonio looked wide-awake and ecstatic as he hummed, he had bags under his eyes. How long exactly had Antonio been locked in war, trying to protect Lovino? Wasn't he still at war now? So how could he be making pasta at a time like this?

"Lovi~" Antonio waved a hand in front of Lovino's face, and he snapped back to reality. "Are you already sleepy?"

"No." Lovino scoffed. "Just thinking. Are you almost done making dinner?"

"Yep, here's your pasta!" Antonio presented a bowl of spaghetti, rich tomato sauce and sprinkles of parmesan cheese ladled over it.

"T-Thanks..."

"Mm-hm!" Antonio nodded, carrying his own bowl into the dining room. It was a nice room, Lovino had to admit, once he got a closer look. There was a vase of roses in the center of the table, only proving that Spain really was 'the country of passion'. A few empty wine glasses were laid out. Luckily, there were two separate loveseats, so Lovino didn't have to sit right next to Antonio. When he chose the seat opposite of the Spaniard, though, Antonio gave him such a sad look.

Lovino wasn't a complete jerk, despite what others might have said. And NO, he did not choose to sit with Antonio because of that sad look. Nor did Lovino empathize with him. He just decided to sit wherever the hell he wanted to. Which was next to Antonio.

"Do you like it, Lovi?" Antonio asked, studying Lovino carefully as he took his first bite.

"What do you mean? It's pasta. Of course I like it."

"No, I mean, do you like my cooking?"

"It's... Fine." Lovino answered. "I've had your cooking before. It can't get any worse." Antonio smiled, knowing what Lovino really meant. Lovino took another bite of the pasta. It really was amazing, though. He couldn't remember the last time he ate Antonio's cooking. The tomato sauce was especially delicious, and Lovino could tell from the taste that it was homemade (no, he was NOT some sort of tomato expert, thank you very much; he was a tomato ENTHUSIAST).

"Hold on, I know what'll make dinner even better!" Antonio bounded off the loveseat and returned only seconds later, a bottle of wine in hand. "It's wine I picked up when I was visiting *Puglia!" Lovino scanned over the label. It read Primitivo. He lifted one eyebrow questioningly. "What, what's that look for? Is it because you love it?"

"No. Well..." Lovino coughed. "Do you know how much alcohol Primitivo has?"

"Of course, Lovi! Enough for a fun night!" The vase of roses was only roses and a few shards of porcelain after that. "Hold on Lovi, that's not what I meant!" Antonio said, shaking slightly after narrowly avoiding the huge vase. "I meant that it's going to be a long night, and this might make it more fun... Wait! I didn't mean that, either!"

"Just shut up already, you idiot! I get it!" Lovino said, face burning. He took a deep breath and stared guiltily at the shards of the vase. "I'll have some."

"That's the spirit!" Antonio cheered, seemingly unfazed. He poured some of the wine into Lovino's wineglass, then some into his own. "Now let's make a toast! To us!" Antonio raised his glass, the wine nearly sloshing over.

"No way." Lovino said, taking a sip. He shuddered at the spicy taste of fruit washing over him. He tingled with warmth, already feeling a little dizzy. He took another swig of the drink.

"Don't drink too fast, there." Antonio chuckled, but his glass was already half-drained. No matter how strong the wine was, its taste was still wonderful. "I didn't realize Italian wine was so good!"

"You've had Italian wine before." Lovino said, tipping his glass to catch the last few drops.

"Yeah, but not this kind! It's really good!" Antonio smacked his lips and gave Lovino a grin. Lovino didn't return the grin, but looked on lazily at his empty glass. "You're already done?! Lovi, you're drinking it too fast!" Antonio cried.

"No I'm not." Lovino protested, picking up the bottle and pouring himself some more. Antonio stared on warily.

"Whatever you say, Lovi, but that's enough after that."

"Shut up, I'll be fine." Lovino took another gulp of the wine, blinking at the huge rush of dizziness that accompanied it. Still, he drained the glass quickly, trying to prove the Spaniard wrong.

"L-Lovi! Now you're just trying to worry me!" Antonio snatched the glass from his hand.

"N-No..." Lovino said, hiccuping halfway through the word. "I can take m-more, you jerk!"

"I can see you already turning red." Antonio frowned, a look of concern etching over his face. Lovino was in fact red. Not only that, but he was swaying slightly, and as stated before, slurring his words and hiccuping. No matter how amusing that was for Antonio to see, it was still a cause for him to worry.

"'m not turning red." Lovino mumbled, standing up. "Just shut up. 'm goin' to bed."

"You are?" Antonio asked.

"Y-Yeah. 'nd not because of the wine, because I feel like it." Lovino shuffled around the table and went right to the foot of the stairs. He took one step, wobbled, and nearly fell backwards.

"Wait, Lovino!" Antonio jumped from his seat and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling. "I'll come with you."

"*Che palle. What makes you think I need help?" Lovino gripped the railing and glanced to Antonio.

"Eh?" The angry glint in Lovino's eyes surprised Antonio for a moment, but it really wasn't all that shocking. Lovino hated to accept help unless he absolutely needed it. Plus, he was really, really stubborn. "I-I'm not trying to help you. I'm just tired and want to go to bed!"

"Whatever." Lovino shook his head, dark locks of hair tumbling over his face. "Just don't do anything to me when you're all wined up." Antonio chuckled.

"Never, Lovi." Lovino struggled to walk (or rather, pull) himself up the stairs with the help of the railing, and every once in a while, a little steadying from Antonio. Finally, he was able to get into the bedroom, push aside the bed curtains, and collapse on the bed. He sank into the fluffy mattress, feeling the silk covers crumple beneath him. "Are you even going to change?" Antonio asked, parting the curtains. He wore a simple red tank top, shorts, and a small smirk to commemorate Lovino's adorable drunken state. Antonio's only response, though, was a sleepy sigh. "Lovi?" Antonio peered over Lovino, who curled up on the bed the opposite way. He was already asleep. Antonio smiled fondly and carefully unbuttoned Lovino's jacket, slipping it off him and tossing it aside. In the hot and lazy summer heat, Antonio fell asleep beside him.

Key:

*Puglia: A city in Southern Italy

*Che palle: An Italian phrase that literally transfers to "What balls", but can be understood as "What a nuisance", "This sucks", or, to put in simpler terms, "Ugh".


End file.
